Claimed UGs
Please use the Sample District Page to format your district pages, thank you very much. Check the Districts category page to see all the created districts, and please tag your districts as such. Rules District creation is okay so long as... (A.) it explicitly explains the behaviors, mannerisms, reactions, morals and mentalities of foreign Reapers moving into Shibuya - with the above-mentioned elements being uncommon, outlandish, incomprehensible or bizarre by and for all Shibuyan purposes, or (B.) the district is plot related - like Ueno's Composer attacking Shibuya, or Odaiba's Composer claiming an alliance with Shibuya. While district claiming is a lot of fun, it also restricts peoples' abilities to create new Reapers, thus should not be done in excess. Generally, if you can simply say "Person A went to another district and did Thing X/met Person B", it is best if you do not claim the district, but simply name the district and move on. With, say, Chuo claimed, you can't really create a Reaper from Chuo without learning about that district first! It would be REALLY odd to have a soft spoken Reaper from Chuo if Chuo is actually a living and breathing Battle Royale; as it would be odd to have a power hungry Reaper from a more lax district like Odaiba. (Not saying that it is impossible, but it is HIGHLY unlikely.) Ultimately, if that district will demonstrate some sort of role within the things happening to Shibuya right now, then you're definitely free to dive into that district and write about it! Note: Try to claim only districts or wards of large cities in place of whole cities if at all possible, since you need to take population distribution into account. Please only claim entire large cities (or larger areas) specifically if you have a really good reason to do so. Thanks! If you wish to have a Reaper from a claimed district, please ask the claimer for permission! Districts Japan Akihabara, Tokyo, Japan - Claimed by Echo Chuo, Tokyo, Japan - Claimed by Cin Chuo, Sapporo, Japan - Claimed by Aly Fukuoka, Japan - Claimed by Jackal Harajuku, Tokyo, Japan - Claimed by Del Higashi, Niigata, Japan - Claimed by Kaz Ikebukuro, Tokyo, Japan - Claimed by Jay Kawasaki, Kawasaki, Japan - Claimed by Nico Minato, Tokyo, Japan - Claimed by Cin Nara, Nara, Japan - Claimed by Koi Nishi, Yokohama, Japan - Claimed by Kaz Nishinari, Osaka, Japan - Claimed by Myrrh and Tarvvy Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan - Claimed by Jay Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan - Claimed by Nessa South East Kyoto, Kyoto, Japan - Claimed by Nora Ueno, Tokyo, Japan - Claimed by Echo Overseas Argos, Greece - Claimed by Hannahs Atlanta, Georgia, United States - Claimed by Tay Atlantis, International Waters - Claimed by Echo Canada, Canada - Claimed by Del, Nico and Jay Chicago, Illinois, United States - Claimed by Lolly Eastern Kentucky, United States - Claimed by Nora Historic Triangle, United States - Claimed by Aly Kunashir Island, Russia - Claimed by Emi Manhattan, New York, United States- Claimed by Tori Marseille, France - Claimed by Nico Orlando, Florida, United States - Claimed by Pippin Paris, France - Claimed by dei Phoenix, Arizona, United States - Claimed by Aura Santa Monica, California, United States - Claimed by Xan and Grizz Shanghai, China - Claimed by Teru Tucson, Arizona, United States - Claimed by Xan Retconned Districts These districts are no longer canon to TRG, but the pages remain for archival purposes. Amsterdam, the Netherlands - Claimed by Emi Arizona, United States - Claimed by Faror Chiyoda, Tokyo, Japan - Claimed by Cin Federal District, Mexico - Claimed by ??? Nagano, Nagano, Japan - Claimed by Grizz Shiba, Tokyo, Japan - Claimed by Faror St. Petersburg, Russia - Claimed by Kaz Category:Browse Districts